Rot
by kazlene
Summary: Many years ago disaster struck the land of Equestria. An unknown creature shambled its way out of the Everfree. From the very first attack Equestria was doomed.now we live in small secluded villages, cut off from the world. I live by myself in a town that used to be called Ponyville.


Nineteen years ago the dead rose. Not the dead in the ground. Not the recently dead, no first it spread by bite. The infection wouldn't mutate until later. It is unknown, as far as I know where the infection started. And I doubt anypony truly knows and only guesses exist. I managed to puzzle together pieces though of the first reported bite in our district.

Back then the district had been called Ponyville. Ponies would frolic and chat with their peers. Foals would go to school, the could get a real education, any foal, no matter the status. They were carefree and happy. One day a ragged creature, with the smell of death and decay wandered out of the Forbidden Zone, an area known back then as the Everfree Forest. Like the undead of today it went after the first pony it laid its milky orbs on. That pony was a Pegasus living in a cottage just on the edge of the forest. I think the creature came with the intention of spreading the infection, for all versions of the story I heard say that the creature lured in the weak hearted, or kind nature take your pick, Pegasus, waiting until she was standing right over him. Supposedly this pony had a knack for caring for animals.

Most zoms now will eat upon the flesh of a pony until the pony is expired, if given a chance. However this creature just leaned over and sunk his teeth in. Just one bite. Just deep enough to penetrate. Frightened the mare apperently flew off towards Ponyville, to her friends. Of all the places she headed to the library, home of the dragon. At the time there had been a unicorn living there, supposedly the student of the late princess. Now this is where I know the story becomes fact.

In the abode of the dragon, once known as Golden Oaks Library there is a jar. Everypony in our district has seen the jar. With in this jar is a tooth. The dragon has shared with us how when the Pegasus, who he calls Fluttershy, arrived at the library his mother, the unicorn mare, was in a tizzy. The marks matched up with those of a full grown stallion's and at the bottom of the deepest gaping wound they found it. That is our tooth. They found another one right next to it but the dragon says he sent it off, sent it to Canterlot, in hopes that their princess would be able to help.

At this point several more ponies enter the story. The second and third victim, the most famous bounty hunter to ever soar across Equestria, and our district's baker. All friends to the yellow mare. They were there for her final breathe. They heard her death rattle. And then as the one names Rarity leaned over to close her eyelids, she rose.

I've seen the remains of the seamstress through the fence sometimes, her hair ragged and her once white coat stain with bodily fluids. Half her face is missing. Her neck torn wide open. She died quickly according to he tales, which is why there are remains. The next pony to be bitten had been trying to break the zom's hold on the unicorn. I've mainly gotten this portion of the tale from older ponies, Mr. Dragon breaks down crying and secluded himself whenever this is brought up.

The earth pony, in her peace making attempts was also bit. At this point though it is said the purple unicorn used a stun spell on the Pegasus, managing to subdue it for all of a few minutes. However that was enough time for them to restrain the mare.

The orange mare requested a leave of absence now, stating she felt a wee bit dizzy. She went home and ended up eating half of her grandmother and half of her brother. Her little sister had been out that day, shirking her duties so she could play with friends. That though is what ultimately save her life.

After that the infection spread like a wildfire, spreading house to house with he slightest of ease. I've beards rumors had it been any other mare, any other pony rather then that yellow Pegasus they could have defeated the plague in under a day. I don't believe it. I was only two at the time of First Outbreak but I have seen the devastation of the later, smaller outbreaks. A silver filly, she was almost a mare, was eaten in front of me when I was ten. Her broken glass, with the splatter of blood on the one lens still haunt my dreams.

The only reason we are safe is the Fence. Nopony, not with out the approirate documents can leave the line of the fence. I know what you are thinking how does one get in? We haven't had any new survivors show their faces in nearly eight years. The elders fear we are the last remainers of the pony population. The bounty hunter Rainbow Dash hasn't seen stragglers either, not in many years.

Of course there are a few other bounty hunter a roaming the hills or forests of undead Equestria. Though maybe bounty hunters is the wrong word. They don't do it for any sort of profit. Neither does Rainbow Dash but the Mayor insistes on her at least accepting free supplies and housing. The other head hunters never enter the town. They.. They think we have a few screws loose. You see we have a law that the zoms from the original group of friends remains "alive". We protect them. I've seen Rainbow Dash go berserk when one of the bounty hunters got near one of them. And I think those zoms realize it, they stick close to the fence, setting up dens of sorts next to the fence line.

And I think they might remember who they once were.


End file.
